dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ataxaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Crests page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 11:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Wow I don't remember how to do any of this html formatting.. Your talk page is looking a little empty, so I figured I'd do something about that. :3 Hey. It's nice to see that there is another person alive who is interested enough in Drone Tactics to take care of its wikia. I thought I was the only one. It's funny how small the world is with 7.8 billion people in it. and especially small when dealing with low-budget games on a platform notoriously pirated. Not sure whether the upgrade to the unpiratable NDS3D was better or worse. I kind of feel/notice that publicity, except in the most extreme cases, is better for and than profit. Thanks for fixing the grammar in a few of the pages, and fixing up errors. Are you sure that the scorpion card works the way it does, I thought the reason I asked for clarification was because I used it in a battle, myself, and it didn't use exactly my HP for damage? I like there to be exact formulas on all the pages. I'm probably wrong, though.. Also, I see you caught my habit of not capitalising "the" and "and" when I start a sentence. I don't know, I feel it's more correct, and it looks really nice, but I suppose no one but me would have that sentiment. If you're planning on fixing up the wikia in my place or not, I really apologize for how terribly liberal I am with my opinions and just overall embarassing myself and this wikia so so much. What did you have in mind coming here? Oh, and Vlax certainly created this, and made a few pages (I think... four? Hydel, the scarab beetle, torchbug, and... hehe, it's not important, can't remember the other ones), but he actually makes the skeleton of many wikias, so it's not like he's super invested in this one or has any interest in updating it. While I'm at it, I, myself, have been struggling to play the game again (it's so rigid!!!), but also to fix all the obnoxious liberality in my reign over this entire wikia, but it's hard to really fix a problem when I'm so invested in the things I said. of course, I don't give a crubbush now... It's been a year and a half. But it's nice to have all that extra information still. and I think having that sub formatted text at the bottom of the menu is.... okay...? I don't know. Anyway. Hi to you too. - Jared Todd, 14:17, Feb 04 2014. It's easier just editing this page, rather than hitting 'Leave Message'. Oh gosh, the pages you edited have horrible confusing wording and I forgot I have kind of a thing about talking smack about this game. Gosh gosh gosh, again, I'm sorry. I didn't- I knew this was embarassing, but not that bad. Have you gotten to the point where I ramble on about how the real bad guy is Jegard and letting him on your team is absolutely insane and morally bankrupt, of course, all in a childrens' game? I know you've read through the Cimexus page obviously, with mentioning how flippant the characters are to thinking they're better than the people of Cimexus when they're better than humans. So ridiculous to put that front and center on the wikia, even if those parts of the game did give me a serious case of the heebies. Yuck. Also, I mean, and fairly parallel to what I just said, somewhat glad you do have more than just a passing interest in the wikia. Like I said, whatever you want to do is fine, however small or big a contribution. I don't have my hopes up for anything. What I didn't say is this wikia's kind of absolute crap, and I really wish all the liberal blabbing was taken out or put into a trivia section or... I don't know, it'd be best to think of a battle plan for that stuff, figure out how to keep the information but not make it so opinionated and awful, and out of the way of people just trying to find fast and easy information. Heh, I just, I'm so lost when it comes to this because I'm so embarassed and have a bit of anxiety even thinking of working on the wiki again. Here's something, though. I might be inclined, if you could help me figure out how to fix all my mistakes, to start playing the game again and start working on my errors and clearing more of the Badlands. The game is heady as heck to play through, but I'm a far stronger person now, I can manage, I'm sure. Also, you mentioned the Badlands. Have you gotten through more Badlands than I have? It'd be nice to have that extra info on the wikia. I doubt you'd play 3 seperate games like I did just to get all the info, but just one difficulty level is quite a bit of information. Especially if you're actually playing a DS, you can't just remove save data willy nilly. I don't have a DS, I do it on my computer, so I have a save file for every mission in the game on every difficulty level. By the way, are the card games actually managable on the DS stylus? With a mouse, everything is just impossible. I especially noticed you like cannons. In my experience, maybe it's just my bad luck, but cannons never hit, especially when using cards, and depending on the cannons at all fudges the whole plan of attack in the Badlands and gets you killed. - Jared Todd, 20:00, Feb 07, 2014.